Welcome to Reality
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Everything goes to shit when Shell, fresh out of prison and a fan of the Transformers fandom, finds a semi truck that needs to be fixed up. Turns out that the semi truck is actually Optimus Prime.


**Welcome to Reality**

**Summary: **Everything goes to shit when Shell, fresh out of prison and a fan of the Transformers fandom, finds a semi truck that needs to be fixed up. Turns out that the semi truck is actually Optimus Prime.

_**Chapter 1**_

I guess I should be happy.

But I'm not.

Why would I be happy to have no family and hardly any friends after getting out of prison?

I was lucky to have my best friends, who had kept their promises of not leaving me, even when I went to prison. The reason why I was in prison the last two years was because my worst enemy, who was drunk driving, killed my twin brother Shepherd. Angry, I confronted my brother's killer and attacked him with a punch to the face and he fought back. I had gotten beat so bad that when he attacked again, I killed him in self-defense.

But since I still threw the first punch, his family charged me with murder and I was sentenced to two years in prison. I only got two years because it was self-defense also.

When I had gotten out, my best friends were waiting for me. Tripp and Stormy. Tripp was my gay best friend, a tall male of 23-years old with long black hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail and light green eyes. Stormy was my best girl friend, short light brown hair and blueish-green eyes.

When we had been driving to Tripp's place, Stormy had been telling me that she had gotten my bank account and gotten to my money before my parents could. I had money from my writing. She even saved all of my writing and I thanked her for that. I was so thankful for that...

Tripp and Stormy lived together in a house that had about ten acres of land. The house was 20-years old, two story, with a finished basement. Tripp had given me one of the big bedrooms, because the apartment I had lived in before...well, they evicted me after finding out I was in prison. Like I said, Stormy saved most of my things, my writing and my money.

"All of the bedrooms are big, but we wanted to give you one of the bigger ones for all of your things." Tripp said as we walked into my new bedroom with everything.

My new bedroom already had a bed, which was huge, a dresser, a desk and chair, a mirror and a television on the wall. "Thanks guys...you really didn't have to do this..." I said softly.

"We know, but we did anyway." The two smiled at me and after a while, they decided to leave me be. It was already night time.

By nine at night, I had just finished with taking a shower, putting on pajama pants and a tank top. I examined myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair had grown to my thighs, with my bangs slightly curving and spiking, going over the right side of my face. I had four piercings on each ear, a lip and nose piercing and seven tattoos.

The one that was the most important to me was the butterfly one on my left forearm. It was for my brother, because his favorite insect was butterflies. I also have a large tattoo of angel wings on my entire back, a cherry blossom tattoo going from the right side of my stomach to my entire right side, a Grim Reaper tattoo on my left bicep, a heart tattoo on the left side of my stomach, a knife tattoo on my left side, a necklace tattoo going around my neck and then my right arm was covered in a tattoo of black and red flames, even going up to the right side of my chest.

I know I have too many, but who gives a fuck. I love tattoos, especially the one I got for my twin brother.

"I miss you bro..." I mumbled softly to myself.

I spent most of the week in my room, writing or sleeping. By Friday, Tripp and Stormy forced me to go out with them for the day. It would've been more fun I hadn't seen my dead enemy's friends. They gave me dirty looks and whispered to each other. Tripp and Stormy had to drag me away from them.

It was sunset by the time we got on the road and I was leaning against the door of my side in the back, watching the scenery go by. I had just been looking out at the right time when I saw something on the side of the road, something mechanical...something that only I would recognize.

"Stop the car!" I told Tripp and he slammed on the brakes, almost causing us to hit the things that were right in front of us.

"The hell?" Stormy questioned.

I quickly got out of the car and headed to the side of the road, making my way down into the deep ditch. I almost fell down a couple times, but I was extremely careful. "Whoa..." I said in awe as I approached the object in the ditch.

It was a blue 1997 Peterbuilt with red flames.

Optimus Prime's vehicle mode.

Of course, being in the real universe, Transformers aren't real. But being a huge Transformers fan, I couldn't let this beauty just sit here and rot. "What happened to you...? Poor baby..." I put my hand on the door, taking my hand away to bring back dirt and grime. "Don't worry...I'm gonna fix you up..."

"Shell, what did you find?" Stormy asked from the side of the road.

"Call a tow truck! It's Peterbuilt semi truck!" I said to them excitedly.

"Oh boy. She's a huge Transformers fan, better let her have it!" Tripp laughed and called up a towing truck.

I grinned in excitement. This would definitely be better than being cooped up in the house for so long. It wasn't long before a tow truck came and got the ruined Peterbuilt out of the deep ditch and followed us all the way home. We got the Peterbuilt into the large barn and I decided to check and see how bad it was.

"Don't be out here too late, okay?" Stormy said.

"I won't." I nodded and once they left, I clapped my hands together. I took off my hoodie and placed it on a chair. "Alright big guy...let's see what I can do for ya tonight."

For the next few hours, I worked on parts that needed replaced or fixed up. I even did this for the next couple weeks and once I got all of those done, I decided to start recreating the paint job and cleaning up the inside. The paint job took me three days to do and by the time I was done with that, I was covered in blue and red paint.

"Damn...you really needed fixing up big guy..." I chuckled and then grabbed a cleaner and rag, opening the door. I hopped inside and started dusting and cleaning, even dusting the seats and such. When that was finished, I dusted and cleaned the steering wheel.

When I was finished with that, I found something quite...interesting on the steering wheel. It was a symbol...more specifically, the Autobot symbol. "Hmmm...maybe someone's a Transformers fan like me and engraved the symbol in ya..."

Weird thing was, the symbol looked natural, not engraved.

"Hmm...let's take you out for a ride, shall we?" I smiled softly.

I had a friend of mine make a key for the Peterbuilt and got inside, closing the door. "Alright big guy...cross your fingers and hope this works..."

I slid the key into the ignition and turned it all the way, grinning widely as it came on. The radio came on as well and I laughed. "We did it! Gosh, this is awesome..."

I grabbed some CD's from my work desk and got back in, closing the door. "How 'bout some rock music big guy?" I offered and put in a Skillet CD.

I put the semi in drive and grabbed hold of the wheel carefully, then slowly drove out of the barn and onto the road. _Easy does it big guy..._

I drove around the city for a while before I decided to stop and grab something to eat. I grabbed a sandwich from Subway and ate that, heading out as it got to sundown. I was just about to get inside the Peterbuilt when I heard a familiar voice.

"Look who we have here! A murderer out of prison!"

I sighed heavily and turned to face my dead enemy's friends. "Oh, let it go guys. I just got out of prison after serving two years."

"Yeah, you should've gotten the death penalty because you killed our friend!" One of them said.

"I only did that out of self-defense."

"Yeah right. You killed our friend and you know it." One of them hissed and without warning, I was hit in the jaw with a hard right hook, causing me to hit the semi. I groaned, holding a hand to my throbbing jaw. "Let's teach this bitch a lesson shall we?" They slowly approached me, as I backed away from them.

All of a sudden, the driver's door of the semi swung open and hit all three boys in the faces, causing them to fall. I blinked for a long moment, before I quickly got into the semi and closed the door. "Thanks big guy!" I said and drove off after starting it.

Once I arrived back home, it was after sundown. I sighed and held a hand to my throbbing jaw, wincing slightly. I got out and got some ice from the freezer, wrapping it in a rag and tying it, then pressing it to my jaw, wincing. I sat down in a chair and looked to the semi in front of me. I stared at the vehicle long and hard before frowning and putting the ice pack down.

I approached the semi and got back inside again, sitting in the driver's seat. Curiously, I brushed my fingertips across the soft seats and suddenly, felt a shudder go through the semi.

"No way..."

I did it again and got the same reaction.

"No fucking way...there's no way you're...Optimus Prime..."

Suddenly the vehicle gave a loud hum and a voice, deep and mechanical, came out of nowhere.

"_Indeed...I am." _

**30 minutes later...**

"Shell, stop dragging us for a moment! What's the rush?!" Stormy exclaimed as I dragged her and Tripp into the barn, where the semi lay in wait.

"You guys are never gonna believe this!" I said, finally letting go of their wrists.

"Never believe what?" Tripp asked.

"Guys...this is no ordinary semi. It's Optimus Prime."


End file.
